


Star wars Battlefront 2

by Honor_and_glory_to_the_empire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battlefront 2, Clone Wars, F/M, Galactic Civil War, The force was bored, galactic assault, heroes vs villians, star wars battlefront 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honor_and_glory_to_the_empire/pseuds/Honor_and_glory_to_the_empire
Summary: The force is bored, this was it’s solution.





	1. Prologue

Heroes vs villains  
Prologue  
The force is infinite and unknowable, it’s power unlimited and it’s knowledge was boundless. Despite these qualities the force was.......bored. All of time and space was at it’s desposile and yet it seemed that one period of time of 60 years in a very specific galaxy far far away from everthing else occupied its attention more than everything else in the combined universe. This galaxy fasinated the force as very specific heroes and villains created stories that entertained the force. But for all of their emtertainment value the force was constantly having to keep these people alive despite thier best efforts to kill eachother. This cycle of repetition was monotany at its fullest which brings me back to the begining. The force was bored. It pondered what to do about its problem, being an omnipiant being the force could do anything so it started to think. And think. And think. And think. And think. And think. Eventually an incomprehensable amount of time later the force had an idea. What if it bought the heroes and villains it loved with some ground troops to a place of it’s own creation? It was certianly fesable....yes it would do it. They would be immortal and would spend eternity enacting endless battles for the forces amusement. Of course it would provide a place to rest in between battles the force, even in its darkside, wasn’t heartless. It was decided then and after creating a realm it got to work gathering it’s champions. This is were the fun begins.  
———————————————————  
Endor 4ABY   
Han was happy. Now this was not a rare ocasion but this time it was well deserved. The emporor was dead, vader too, the death star 2 was dust and leia was in love with him, not luke (who was leia’s brother imagine that). The euthoria han was feeling was unparalled. “Han?” A familliar voice called out. Speak of the devil. “Luke what do you need?” Luke shifted uncomfoterably and said “I felt a disturbance in the force and came to check on you and leia.” “We’re fine.” Han said gesturing to leias sleeping form in the bed beside him. Luke nodded “ok it’s just i felt cold......” luke trailed off and han felt a strange feeling envelope him. “Kid?” Han asked but luke didn’t answer but instead like that crazy old wizard ben kenobi, luke disappeared in front of his eyes. Han blinked and turned only to find leia gone as well. “Kriff!” Han exclaimed standing up only to find himself disappearing “i have a bad feeling about this....” han trailed off before vanishing, leaving the hut lifeless and barren. Devoid of life.  
———————————————————  
The sepremecy 34 ABY  
30 years later han’s son ben solo was caught in a delima. Supreme leader snoke was dead killed by his hand. His own hand. Now his guards lay dead at his feet, the handywork of himself and the girl, rey. He had everything he could have wanted and yet rey had....faith in him faith in his light side, kylo ren could have laughed; ben solo was dead at least thats what he told himself. In truth ben solo was alive, kicking and screaming. Which led to his dilema order the first order to stand down or crush the risestance and by assosiation his mother. One one hand he would gain the trust of rey who he may or may not have had feelings for. On the other he would gain complete power. But before he could consider his options further he felt a disterbance. “Ben?” Rey asked “i felt it.” Ren replied he reached for his lightsaber and turned it on. That was as far as he got when he noticed rey was gone. “Rey?” he called but then he blacked out. But no one noticed as only a second later holdo smashed into the supremecy.  
———————————————————  
The executor 3ABY  
Lord vader was annoyed ,he was pulled away from tracking the mellenium falcon through an astroid field to make contact with the emporer. The bounty hunters he had hired were currently awaiting his instructionso he endevored to make this conversation quick. He knelt onto the projector and the familiar image of his master appeared. “Lord vader?” The emperor called out. “Yes my master?” Vader repiled wondering what he wanted now “i would like to inquire why the executioner is in an astroid field instead of......” the emperor trailed off. Vader could sense it too. He looked up “master?” But he was already gone. Vader got up and went no more than 5 steps to the bridge when he noticed the ship was far too quiet. He reached for his lightsaber, only to vanish, leaving a derilect ship.  
———————————————————  
Coruscant 32BBY  
Yoda felt off.   
He had for a while now. The force was....moving it had moved repeatably across space and time creating disterbances. Yoda frowned and closed his eyes tighter. The force was...the force was......the force was here. The grandmaster opened his eyes and vanished. He was not the only one.  
———————————————————  
The force was pleased it had it’s champions and a place to put them. If the force had a mouth it would grin.  
Game time started.


	2. Introductions: the light side

Heroes vs villains  
Chapter 1: confusion and bloodshed  
Lando felt a throbbing pain in his head.  
Usually this was the result of the night before, which contained gambling, women and alcohol. This time felt different.  
As he got up off the floor he noticed the room he was in (it was suspiciously similar to the hanger of a venator class star destroyer) was packed, hundreds of people, some humans, some aliens and a good few were clone troopers.

Lando turned around and found luke, Leia, Han, chewie sprawled on the ground next to him. But with them their seemed to be two complete strangers and two beings with an astonishing likeness to famous Jedi obi wan kenobi and master Yoda. But it couldn’t be.  
They were dead, kenobi on the death star in front of Luke's eyes and Yoda on dagobah.  
Even then kenobi looked right out of the clone wars......  
Lando went over to Han and shook him “Han old buddy, you need to wake up, something strange is going on.” Han then started sitting up and asked “lando? Whats going on?”   
Before lando could answer their was suddenly an uproar as the hundreds of troopers started talking to each other. Accusations, questions and yells flying across the hanger.   
The situation was just as bad in the small corner lando and his friends were in was now filled with 8 people yelling at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Lando in particular got into an argument with the kenobi impersonator on the subject of obi wans death.   
Just as lando told the not kenobi “besides kenobi looked like that 20ish years ago.” A voice rang out and yelled “enough! I did not bring you here to fight!” There was a silence as the hanger went quiet. The voice came out again “well i did bring you here to fight, but not like this.” The yoda look-a-like (who had been silent until this point) asked the voice “bring us here to fight who would hmm?” “I am the force” the voice called out “you are here to fight for me for eternity, for my amusement.” Luke asked “but what about our galaxy we can’t just-“ the force cut in “the galaxy is now operating under a time paradox arranged in such a way as to let the timeline still work.” Their was a silence again as lando (and presumably the others) were allowed to process this new information. “Now i realise their may be some confusion, as i have took you from various times and places. To solve this i will show you the history of the important people of your galaxy in chronological order.”   
As the force finished its proclamation hundreds of seats appeared behind everyone and a behemoth screen that lando could see the entirety of despite its size. “Enjoy the movies and remember this is all true.” The force then stopped talking and the films started.

As they all watched the 10 films and two TV shows. They were all supplied with food, drink and beds to sleep on when it got late. The people of the light side were unaware of the far bloodier events happening on the executor in an different place in the same dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have decided to add kenobi to the mix as he would just have appeared soon anyway, kenobi is from as he says “hello there” to general grevious. The next chapter will involve the villians. I have no idea when it will be realsed.  
> May the force be with you


	3. Notice

I am sorry to anounce that i am abandoning this story, but feel free to adopt it if you like the concept, just tell me you are adopting it, so i can see the progress of the story.  
Once again sorry, signed: honor_and_glory_to_the_empire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a humor fic for fellow fans of battlefront 2 the ea version.   
> From endor the force aquired luke, leia, han, chewie, lando, iden and 100 rebels  
> From the supremacy the force aquired rey, kylo, finn, phasma and it took essentialy the whole resistance and 100 first order stormtroopers.  
> From the executor the force took vader, palps, boba, bossk and 100 storm troopers.  
> The force took yoda and maul from coruscant, while stealing 100 clone troopers and 100 battle droids from the clone wars.  
> Updates to this fic will be infrequent and all constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
